5 Times Beca Snuggled up to Chloe
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: 5 Times that Beca snuggled up with Chloe and one time they snuggled together. First time writing this ship. Inspired by Anna Kendrick interviews.


"Um, what are you doing?" Chloe whispers over her shoulder as she feels her sleeping bag unzip from behind her.

"I'm cold and you're warm," Beca answers as if it should be obvious. She woke up freezing, Lily having moved away from her leaving her cold and alone despite them all sleeping on the floor together. It was then that Beca remembered Chloe on her otherside, so she unzipped both sleeping bags and scooted up to her ginger haired friend.

"Aw, you wanna be my little spoon?" Chloe teases as she turns over to face the brunette.

"Don't." Beca warns in a harsh whisper. "Don't make this weird."

Chloe laughs softly and waits for the brunette to roll over before wrapping her body around her friend.

"Dude, you are so warm," she mumbles softly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later to the sound of the other Bellas moving around. Beca slowly realizes that Chloe is still wrapped around her.

"Hey," she whispers over her shoulder. The redhead doesn't respond and instead adjusts her hold and a hand slips under the other woman's sleepshirt, causing Beca to grab the roaming hands to still them.

"Morning," Chloe murmurs, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Do you always wake up handsy?" Beca whispers harshly still pinning her friend's hands to her body.

"Not sure, no one's ever complained before," Chloe flirts as she blows into Beca's ear.

Predictably, Beca's hands go immediately to her head, allowing Chloe to tickle her lightly under the shirt.

An exasperated huff escapes the brunette's mouth as she tries to calmly extract herself from the redhead's embrace without drawing attention from the rest of the girls.

Amused, Chloe smiles and snuzzles into the brunette's neck.

"You make an aca-awesome little spoon," she teases.

"Why did I think that this wouldn't get weird?" Beca quips, but stops struggling to get out of her arms.

"It's cold this morning, I'm sure that we aren't the only ones snuggling," Chloe points out brightly before wrapping her body around the brunette again.

"Ugh," Beca huffs as she runs her hand down the length of her friend's leg. "Why are you built like a super leggy... super model?"

"You think that I'm hot, like, super model hot?" Chloe questions, her voice is soft and thick and her lips tease Beca's ear with each word.

"Oh god," Becca exclaims. "That's not. I'm not. You are...Impossible!"

Chloe relaxes her embrace and amusedly watches the brunette scoot away from her and struggle to her feet.

* * *

"Scoot over," Beca murmurs softly into Chloe's ear,

"Becs?" The redhead whispers confused by the request.

"Amy is snoring an entire symphony upstairs," Beca explains as she slips under the covers beside Chloe.

Sighing softly, Chloe makes room for her petite friend.

"No funny stuff," Beca warns her softly.

"K," the redhead mutters, smiling broadly as she wraps her body around her friend.

The next morning Chloe awakes to soft hands on her stomach and hair tickling her face. She smiles, remembering that Beca snuggled in to her bed last night. She sighs, contentedly, relishing the feel of the brunette wrapped around her. Not wanting to move, she looks up at the ceiling and tries to figure out what time it is by the sounds from the house.

"Bec, I think you need to wake up," Chloe murmurs softly to the brunette.

"Five more minutes," Beca mumbles, sleepily adjusting her position, which results in her hand covering one of Chloe's breasts.

Chloe bites her lip and slowly counts down how long it takes for Becca to realize what she's doing. She gets to five when the brunette abruptly sits up in bed.

"Was I?" Beca begins to ask, then assesses the situation. Chloe on her back, which means that she was the one snuggling her. "I am so so sorry," she says covering her face with both hands.

"Are you always this handsy in the morning?" Chloe teases her.

"Shut. Up." Beca retorts. "How... when did I?"

"When did you shove me over to make room for your little body in my bed?" Chloe asks with a smirk.

"Um, if you had heard Fat Amy snoring last night, you'd understand why I came down here," Beca exclaims.

"Hmm, you just like to snuggle with me," Chloe says smugly.

"But, I am not a snuggler, so how did..." Beca points to where she was just laying, "that happen?"

Chloe laughs fully now, completely amused by her flustered friend.

"Come on Mitchell, don't make it weird," she taunts her.

Beca lets out an exasperated huff and looks around the room, not seeing her phone, she grabs Chloe's and taps it to display the time. "Crap, I'm going to be late to class!" she blurts out before rushing out of the room.

Amused, Chloe just shakes her head and pulls the other pillow to her, taking a deep breath and inhaling Becca's scent.

* * *

The sound of soft snoring, not the usual snoring from Fat Amy is what finally cues Beca to the fact that she isn't in her room. Opening her eyes slowly, she takes in the scene around her, she spots Lilly curled up in a chair and Cynthia Rose using Stacie's breasts as a pillow on the floor. It's then that she feels the soft arms wrapped around her, one hand at the band of her shorts and the other splayed across her middle. Immediately she knows that it's Chloe's hands, not just because she can recognize the smell of her best friend and co-captain, but the embrace is becoming familiar.

"Dude, wake up. I need to pee," Beca whispers over her shoulder.

Blue eyes pop open and dart around the room. "Uh, yeah," Chloe mutters opening up her arms so the brunette can get up.

"I'll be back," Beca murmurs before leaving. Although as she climbs the stairs to the bathroom, she considers heading up to her bed.

"Hey what are doing here? This is my bed," Beca stammers.

"I knew that you wouldn't come back to the couch," Chloe mumbles, "I've warmed it up for you," she adds sleepily.

Beca rolls her eyes and then climbs in beside her. "Thanks," she adds as the redhead snuggles up to her.

"No funny stuff," Beca warns.

"Sleeping now," Chloe murmurs.

* * *

"Is this about what I said at the retreat?" Chloe questions the brunette the next morning.

"Um, you said a lot of things at the retreat. You're going to have to be more specific," Beca retorts before rolling over to face her friend.

Chloe rolls her eyes, because she doesn't believe the brunette didn't realize exactly what she was suggesting.

"I said that my biggest regret was not experimenting more in college," Chloe answers.

"You should have taken more science classes," Beca quips with a smirk.

"You know that is not what I meant by experimentation," Chloe retorts noting that the brunette hasn't even tried to move away from her yet.

"This is about sleep, something I never seem to get enough... Hello, college student with an internship," Beca replies ignoring the part about experimentation.

"You don't snuggle. Even when you were dating Jesse, you rarely stayed overnight," Chloe challenges her.

"Benji was in the room, I couldn't sleep with Jesse unless we were alone, alone," Beca explains.

"Hmm," Chloe hums and nods over to where Fat Amy is asleep in the other bed.

"She's at Bumper's," Beca replies ignoring the taunt, because if Amy were in the other bed she would have heard her.

"Hmmph.."

"Shit, shit, shit," she swears under her breath as she realizes that her roommate is really there.

Chloe's only response is to laugh softly shaking the whole bed, which inspires Beca to lightly swat at her to stop.

"I will never hear the end of this if she wakes up and sees us like this," Beca exclaims in a loud whisper.

"I can hear you both, ya know," Amy remarks before raising up on an elbow to look at them.

"Uh, morning Amy, we were just were watching a movie and we, uh, we fell asleep," Beca stammers.

"I see," she says apparently buying the excuse as she rolls over to face away from them.

Beca looks relieved for a moment.

"But ya should keep that experimenting down in Chloe's room, little weird for me mate," Amy adds over her shoulder.

Chloe bursts out laughing and Beca sits up horrified.

"Out. Out of my bed, you- you with the supermodel legs and the whole, my god you look ready for a photo shoot," Beca exclaims going from angry to intrigued as she watches Chloe climb over her to get out of the bed.

"I guess you told me," Chloe teases before leaning in close enough to kiss the brunette. "Have an aca-awesome day babe," she adds before sauntering out of the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Beca swears because that was the hottest thing she's ever seen and she's feeling like a teenage boy watching porn all the sudden.

"You tap that yet, mate?" Fat Amy questions because of course she heard the whole thing.

The brunette huffs in response before throwing pillows at the blonde in the other bed.

* * *

The Treble's party was getting crazy and out of control when the Bella captain decided to leave. Unlike most of the party goers she had to go to work in the morning, although truth be told Dax doesn't expect her until noon. The brunette may have failed to inform him that her classes had ended this week. She enters the house and locks the door behind her before making her way to the upstairs bathroom.

A half an hour later, Chloe enters the house, she noticed that Beca had left the party, so she assumed that she came back to the house. Quickly, the redhead checks the kitchen and music room, then she hears the upstairs water running. Smirking to herself, she darts up to her room.

Beca is in the shower singing, when she hears the bathroom door open. "Occupied," she calls out, shaking her head as the door closes. "No one respects a closed door in this house," she mutters before deciding to start the song over.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say," she begins and continues the first verse singing and washing her body, until she gets to the chorus.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose," she sings and then she hears her. Snatching the curtain open to reveal a naked Chloe harmonizing along with her. Beca's mouth gapes open like a fish, but Chloe continues to carry the song as she steps into the shower and nudges the small brunette out of her way.

"Fire away, fire away," she sings and suddenly Beca gets it.

"This is my jam, my, uh, lady jam," Beca says laughing at her.

Chloe smiles brightly, "You shoot me down, but I don't fall," she sings and Becca joins in.

"I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I don't fall. I am titanium," they sing together.

The finish the song and Becca reaches down to turn off the water.

"What are doing?" She asks finally.

"I heard you singing and just couldn't help myself," Chloe confesses.

"Couldn't help invading my shower?" Beca asks shaking her head. "You know it's going to look weird if anyone sees us leaving the bathroom together?"

"Good thing no one's home," Chloe quips. "But if you're worried about it, we should probably dry off."

"Right," Beca says watching her friend exit the shower.

"Coming?" Chloe asks with a smile, offering her a towel.

"Yeah, I am, I just need to..." Beca says securing the towel before stepping out of the shower. "Chloe?" She calls out to the now empty room. Then looking for her clothes she begins swearing. "Shit."

Chloe finishes drying off in her room before walking over to the bed to sit and put on lotion. She knows that Becca is standing in the bathroom trying to decide what to do. Smugly, she continues humming the song as she waits for the brunette to appear.

"Dude, you took my clothes," Beca snaps from the doorway.

"Oops," Chloe offers.

"And you're not wearing anything," Beca adds as she stands stunned at the sight of her naked friend.

"I think that we both know that I am perfectly comfortable naked," Chloe reminds her friend.

"Right, I-I do know that," Beca stammers still standing in the doorway.

Chloe swings around to lie down on her bed, before patting the spot beside her, inviting Beca to join her.

The brunette swallows nervously, no way is she going to get in bed with a naked Chloe. Instead she darts over to where her clothes are and quickly grabs them before leaving the room, practically slamming the door shut behind her.

Chloe laughs softly to herself and begins to count silently. She gets to five and the door flies open again.

"You think that I won't... because you're naked?" Beca sputters.

"I know that you won't," Chloe challenges.

"You did not just say that," Beca retorts.

"There is only one way to prove me wrong," the redhead quips.

"Yeah," Beca says before storming over to the bed dropping her towel and climbing in beside her.

"Oh. My. God," Chloe says shocked beyond measure.

"Shut up," Beca says before pulling her in for a kiss.

"W-what are you doing?" Chloe mumbles.

"We're naked in bed. Together." Beca points out. "I find it hard to believe that.."

Chloe silences her with a kiss. "Shut. Up."


End file.
